Broomsticks and Cauldrons
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Attending a school that teaches its students the fundamentals of magic should be easy, but Soul and Maka soon realize that the simple times from when they first arrived have become so much harder as they grow older. Teenage hormones, miscommunication, love, heartache, family drama - they experience it all. Harry Potter AU.


**A/N: This will be a collection of Soul Eater drabbles that all take place in the Harry Potter universe. It will be a crossover of sorts by using the same terminology from the book series, but none of the Harry Potter characters will make an appearance. The drabbles will mostly focus on the Soul Eater gang (mainly Soul and Maka). I adore Harry Potter and am excited to place the SE characters we know and love into this world. I hope y'all like what I create. Thank you for reading my stories :)**

* * *

 **Amortentia**

Shifting from foot to foot, he tried not to notice the glances from his fellow classmates, or the whispers behind his back. He instead tried to focus on the words Professor Stein were saying about the potion beneath the cloth and what they were going to be working on that day. Tried, but he consistently failed. Soul kept catching small portions of what they were saying, and their words clawed at the back his mind. They were like nails on a chalkboard: loud, scratchy, and piercing.

They knew, they knew, they knew.

They knew him and Maka were fighting, that their friendship was on the rocks because of something stupid _he_ had done.

All of them knew, and he hated it.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he begged for the voices to die down and for them to stop their whispering. But it didn't work. His classmates words continued to storm his mind, overwhelm his senses, and his body tense up. His nerves were running rampant as his muscles felt staticy. The voice inside his head was whispering the dark, sinister thoughts he had had since he was a kid, and the tips of fingers burned with the need to scrape them out. He wanted to scoop his brains out and himself of these awful feelings.

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

He didn't know he was clutching his head until he felt a warm hand grip his wrist. His heart stopped as the familiar bubbly liquid filled his chest, and his toes curls as he hoped it was her. That she was putting aside their petty fight to comfort him during his time of need, but when he turned to see who it was, his body went cold again.

Tsubaki's smile was kind and sweet, but she wasn't the person Soul needed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was small, quiet, as if she were talking to someone who was ready to crack if she went any higher.

It irked him. He wasn't weak, and he didn't need her charity.

Soul licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

When he turned his attention back on Stein, he swore he saw a glimmer of deep forest green from where he knew Maka was standing. But as his gaze shifted to make sure, all he saw was sandy hair blocking her face from him.

It had only been his mind playing tricks on him, a faint hope that she was worried about him.

It was nothing special.

"Now today class we'll be creating amortentia." Stein removed the cloth off the cauldron to reveal a potion with a pearlish shine to it and steam spiraling up toward the ceiling. "Does anyone know about amortentia? Miss Albarn?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in existence. It doesn't create actual love, but rather a strong infatuation by the person under the spell for the giver." Soul watched as she seemed to partake in a debate with herself, her lips slightly pursed and brows scrunched, before continuing. "But they're highly illegal to make under the Ministry of Magic law, and there's no possible it would have been approved beforehand for us to make."

Stein smirked at her observation. "That's true. Unless you know people in the Ministry of Magic who will grant you permission for educational purposes only." Maka opened her mouth to refute his statement, but was silenced as he continued. "Can you tell me what you smell from the potion, Miss Albarn?"

She blinked a few times before raising her nose in the air and sniffed. "I smell cinnamon, burnt sugar, and…" She trailed off as her face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Leather."

"Good, good. Now does everyone smell the same scent when it comes to this potion?"

"No, sir. Everyone smells something different. It depends on what the person finds the most attractive, even if they're unaware of it themselves."

"Mhm," Stein hummed. "Very good. Mister Barett, what do you smell?"

"It's Black Star," Soul's friend mumbled under his breath next to him, but he still responded to the professor. "I don't smell anything. Maybe your potion's broken."

"Are you sure?"

Star sniffed the air, and the edges of his mouth twitched. "Fine. I'll bite. I smell flowers, mint toothpaste, and sex."

"Interesting combination." Stein folded his hands behind his back and walked in front of the students. "Now that I've shown how the potion varies among people, you'll be pairing off to create it. Why? Because it'll be fun and challenging. Keep in mind there are a few precautions on the doors of this room so don't try to sneak any of this potion out unless you want boils on your body for a month."

He raised his brows when no one moved. "Hurry up. We don't have all day to stand around staring at each other."

The students started to move to their normal stations in the potions master's classroom while Soul stood back and waited to see what Maka was going to do. His crimson gaze followed her as she headed toward a table that was on the other side of the classroom where Tsubaki usually worked with Black Star. Not once did she look over to see him or even bother to tell him she didn't want to be partners, and it pained him. He had really fucked up good this time. His friendship with the girl was in shambles because of an idiotic mistake he had made. All of the magic in the world wasn't going to fix this one, not even a forgetfulness spell.

"Hey." Star elbowed him in the ribs, pulling Soul out of his small trance. "What'd you do to piss Maka off?"

Soul stared at his friend for a few seconds as he thought about his answer, trying to decide if he should tell his other best friend or not. It wasn't exactly like Black Star was untrustable. He was loyal, and had proven himself as much multiple times in their friendship. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, and everyone knew they put their friends first. Not as loyal as a Hufflepuff like Soul, but still trustable to do what was right.

"I told her I love her."

His friend gave a low whistle. "That's a tough one."

Passing by Stein's cauldron, Soul smelled cedar wood, summer, and aloe lotion.


End file.
